Lady of Lindon
by timestreason
Summary: Rated T to be on the safe side. This will be strictly bookverse, as far as I can make it. This story will follow GilGalad's Heirtothethrone and her journey throughout the years, leading up to the Fourth age. Some angst to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_ I started this story about four years ago, but unfortunatly, the writing was horrid (and I hate to say that the main character ended up being a Sue, as much as I tried to avoid that happening) and this is a total re-write._

_ Disclaimer: Tolkien OWNS Arda and all that there is within. _

_II 3430_

Sunlight filtered through the fruit trees in the Palace Garden, accenting the fountain in a most beautiful manner. On the fountain's ledge sat a woman, an Elf, and though a book was laid open on her silken clad lap, her attention was elsewhere.

A company of Elves from Imladris, Lothlorien, Mithlond, and Hollin had arrived a few days ago in order to take part in her father's War Councils. As Princess and heir to the throne of Lindon, Gildern was privy to most of what was taking place in the Councils, though she had little interest in the proceedings. Instead, her attention was usually placed upon another young Elf, of about her same age. He was possibly the most beautiful, and most proud being she had ever seen.

She was watching him, now, as he walked through the Gardens behind his Lord, Celeborn, and Gil-Galad. They were slowly walking towards her, and she waited patiently for her father to walk by and address her. Perhaps she could finally be officially introduced to the young Elf that had caught her eye.

"Gildern!" Gil-Galad called merrily as he and his company grew closer to the fountain, "Why do you sit alone when there is such great company to be had?"

Gildern stood gracefully and bowed low, "There is no such great company as yourself, my Lord," Gildern laughed, "And now I am blessed indeed, for you are here."

Gil-Galad laughed, too, "Daughter, you please me more than you could ever know," he paused, "Lord Celeborn, would you say that Gildern has grown much since you last saw her?"

"She has," Celeborn said, "She will be a very tall and great lady, I think."

"Thank you, Lord Celeborn," Gildern bowed, "How are today's councils?"

"They are progressing at a respectable pace, my Lady, and much has been accomplished since our arrival. I believe that soon we shall all be in agreement as to our course of actions in this war."

"That is good news."

Gil-Galad bent over and whispered something in Celeborn's ear, and Celeborn turned to look at the young elf behind them, and then back at Gil-Galad, unsure of what his motives were. Gil-Galad finally convinced him, and Celeborn waved for Haldir to step up.

"My Lady, might I introduce you to Haldir?"Celeborn said, "He has been quite useful in these negotiations, though I am afraid that he has been bored with running the errands of lazy folk."

Oranius, Haldir's father and the chief march warden of Lorien, joined the small company then and put a hand upon his son's shoulder. "What would you have my son do, then, Lord?" he asked, as if in jest, "He is suited for nothing better. The actual proceedings of the councils would be above his...innocent, understandings." Blood rushed into Haldir's face, unnerving Gildern to see the proud Elf blush.

Gildern smiled softly at the young Elf, understanding completely, "I find that almost everything that is said in the council chambers to be above my understanding. It is not for the lack of being learned, however, but rather the lack of interest. I have seen no lack of interest in your son, and I find him to be rather intelligent beyond his age. Innocence is nothing to be ashamed of, instead it should be sought after."

Oranius seemed taken aback by her speech, and bowed low. Haldir, however, despite the immense courtesy Gildern paid him, glared at her. "Your daughter is wise beyond her years," Oranius said, "She will be a great leader one day."

Gil-Galad and Celeborn made to agree with him, but Gildern quickly responded, "Let us hope and pray to the Valar that I shall never be the leader of my father's people."

"Will you show Haldir the rest of the Gardens, Gildern? Celeborn, Oranius, and I must talk some, before returning to the Council chambers."

"Yes, father. Lord Celeborn, where is Celebrian? I have not seen her since you arrived!"

"Her mother has been keeping her occupied with her studies. She will be free tomorrow, though. I will see to it personally."

Celeborn and Gildern bowed to each other, and then Celeborn, Oranius and Gil-Galad walked off to the more secluded areas of the Gardens, leaving Gildern alone with the proud Haldir. They stood stiffly opposite each other, for a few minutes, before Gildern snapped her book shut and held out her hand in friendship. Haldir took it and kissed it, but Gildern drew it away.

"No," she said firmly.

"But-"

"No. I cannot abide that sort of behavior. I am no better than anyone here, so why must I be treated differently? You can either shake my hand in friendship or nothing at all."

Haldir looked uncomfortable with the idea, but awkwardly held out his hand in accord. Gildern grasped it and shook his hand firmly before taking advantage of the situation and drug him through-out the Gardens. Finally they stopped in a patio, with two lounges set up opposite each other. There were fruit trees surrounding the patio, and several flowering plants at the base of the trees.

"Where is this?" Haldir asked.

"This is my garden. I planted everything in this section. I spend most of my time here, when I'm not playing heir. It is relaxing. Up at the palace I have to act like a princess, but it is here that I feel like one. Is that so strange?"

Haldir shrugged, "I would not know."

"Is your father always so mean in his opinion of you?"

"My father has a very high opinion of me, and I am honoured that he thinks me mature enough to attend some of the councils."

"I am nowhere near mature enough, yet I have to attend some of them. I find them quite a bore."

Haldir smiled, "You do not want to rule?"

"No. I would rather be free and wild. My father understands, but...I also understand that I have to be strong and learn certain things, so that...when the time comes, I may be ready to lead my people. He gives me certain liberties, and I give him my obedience."

"You love him very much."

"More than life itself."

"I wish I had that."

"What, love?"

Haldir turned away, "It is getting late."

"Gildern!"

Gildern paled and shrank away, "I am not here," she told Haldir, "Please tell him I am-"

Another young Elf came into the patio, "Gildern, there you are!" He was tall, and his face was beautiful, though his eyes were deadly and his features were sharp like a hawk's.

"My Lord," Gildern said, silently wishing herself invisible. "What a surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Arda and all that there is within. _

"I meant to come and see you sooner, but you know how these War Councils are," the newcomer said, an air of indignance in his voice.

"Indeed," Gildern replied with a roll of her eyes.

"How have you been?"

"Remarkably well, before your arrival."

"You are such a jester," the Elf laughed, "I never cease to laugh in your presence."

"And I never cease to laugh because of yours, Laitaro. Have you met Haldir?" Gildern walked over to Haldir and placed a hand on his arm.

Jealousy flashed over Laitaro's face before he pushed it away with feigned pleasantness, "Indeed I have not, though I have seen him in the councils before, running errands. You are Oranius' son?"

"I am."

"Haldir, this is Prince Laitaro, of Hollin."

Haldir bowed, "It is a pleasure."

"I know," Laitaro said. "Gildern, will you let me escort you back to the palace? It is getting late."

"I am afraid not. My father has asked Haldir to be my escort for the night."

Laitaro ground his teeth, "Then might I accompany you?"

"I am not yet ready to go back, you know how I love watching for the first stars. You are welcome to go ahead of us, though."

"I would much rather stay with you, if that is acceptable."

Gildern smiled, "Only if you wish," she waved her hand and proceeded to talk to Haldir. "Have you been enjoying your stay here?"

"Very much. I have never seen more beautiful gardens than these," Haldir replied, "And the hosts have been quite accommodating."

"Only because our guests are deserving."

"Gildern," Laitaro drew Gildern's attention from Haldir, "Have you seen Celebrian?"

"Not yet, but I hear that she looks more and more like her mother with every passing decade."

"She is beautiful."

"She is. You would never guess who she has her heart set upon."

"Who?" Laitaro became truly attentive; he always loved gossip.

"You."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes! She tells me every night of how she yearns for your attentions...meager and half-witted though they are."

"It is a pity, then, that my attentions are elsewhere."

"It is a pity that your attentions are not returned, you mean."

"You know that my attentions could never lie elsewhere. I will never give up."

"And I am about to give up."

"Truly?" Laitaro sounded like a little boy whose wish was finally about to be granted.

"Indeed! I smell rain. Be a dear, Laitaro, and go and look at the horizon for me."

"Anything, for you." With a bound and a leap Laitaro had jumped through the trees and onto the garden wall. In a dash, Gildern snatched Haldir's hand and pulled him along behind her, both running as fast as they could. They did not stop even when they had entered through the Palace doors.

"I shall beat you to the top of the stairs!" Gildern shouted with glee.

"You shan't!" Haldir replied, darting past her and leaping onto the stairs. Gildern lifted the skirts of her silken dress and lengthened and quickened her pace, her long dark hair flowing freely behind her. But Haldir's training was no match for hers and he beat her by only a couple of feet. He leaned up against the wall breathing heavily, and Gildern collapsed at his feet, both of them were laughing through their panting. Haldir slid down to the floor and sat next to Gildern, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you," Haldir said, once he had caught his breath, "It has been a long time since..."

"You had fun?"

"Yes."

"You have two younger brothers, do you not?"

"Yes, but we three are often too occupied with our individual training to spend anytime devoted to play. Father would not approve, anyway."

"It is a great shame, then. I would die in despair if I were not allowed to play."

"We live in different worlds," Haldir replied, "I do not mind half so much as you would think."

"Will you be attending councils tomorrow?"

"I have not been invited to, no."

"Me either. Let us plan to spend the day together, then."

"Would you rather not spend the day with that Prince?" Haldir smirked.

Gildern glared at him, "There will never be time when I would rather be with him than with anyone else. Maybe I can convince Celebrian to spend some of the day with us."

"Is it true that she has her heart on him?"

Gildern laughed, "Oh, no, I was merely attempting another plot to get him to leave me alone. Celebrian has much better tastes than that scum."

"That is good."

"Haldir, you never answered me."

"And to what was I supposed to answer?"

"Whether or not you could devote tomorrow to entertaining me. Or me entertaining you. I assure you that I can be rather amusing."

Haldir laughed, "You are very persistent. And yes, if you wish me-"

"It is not what I wish that matters. Haldir, it is what _you want._"

With a sigh, Haldir nodded as thunder sounded in the distance, "I would like nothing better."

"Wonderful! I shall meet with you after breakfast and then we shall see what there is to do." As Gildern stood, she pressed her lips against Haldir's cheek and ran off to her rooms.


End file.
